Ice dragon slayer: Snowette Frost
by xXDarkAngel3Xx
Summary: Join Snowette and her sister Oceane on an adventure to the Fairy Tail guild and their missions and hiding secrets. WARNING: 2 MORE MIRAJANES POPPING UP :WARNING ENJOY! :))) RATED T for curse words xXDarkAngelXx teehee!


**Me: hi guys i'm writing a new fic for no reason. I haven't even finished my other stories yet…. hello?**

**Gray: you left me here with a pink headed douche bag!**

**Natsu: hey! urusai stripping ice freak!**

**Me: im sorry! and be nice to each other! actually you know what i don't care anymore. Lucy! disclaimer! now! This is 2 months before tenroujima.**

**Lucy: Ok. xXDarkAngelXx doesn't own fairy tail ****(Me: sadly i don't *sniff*)** **she only owns her oc and her sister chrystie mellows oc ****( Me: shes my real live sister whose 2 years older than me, but people think were twins.) ****ENJOY! **

**Everyone: ENJOY! On with the story.**

_***ON THE TRAIN***_

HI! My name is Snowette Frost. i'm currently puking out the window of the train so… don't mind me! "stop your puking already were here." my 'sister' oceanne len (who is currently the water dragon slayer and 2 months older than me) said bluntly dragging me off the speeding torture device called the t-t-tr-train. whew! finally said it. wait… "hey! i can walk myself ya know!" i yelled at my so called best friend sister. just wait for it… wait for it… "sure you can." there it is! Her 'famous' blunt retort. i got up after she had her fun tossing me around like a ball or beanbag. " Hey, do you hear crying?" i asked listening closely. She stopped walking and said to me, "yeah like two people crying." we walked into an alley way and found two flyin, talkin, cryin, one silver with black dusted fur and one ocean blue dusted with black, cats. well this is a perfectly normal way to start a day after your adopted elite assassin family got killed by one of Zeref's monster. TOTALLY NORMAL DON'T YA THINK! *smile creepily and darkly*."were adopting them." well thats the 'first time in forever' i saw her smile and not be blunt. " hey whats your name? i'm snowette and that girl there is oceanne." i said softly to the little crying nekos patting them. " i'm yuki and shes mizu." the silver cat said trembling a little. so.. that was the story of getting our exceeds. blah blah blah we then started the journey to fairy tail, we found it and STOP. im telling this part. _**( A/N: chrystie is going into detail with her story so what ever.)**_ Yuki is my exceed and you know the rest. i kicked open the door and dragged oceanne to the bar with me. "OMG! its mirajane the real one!" i squealed over her when i saw her. "ara,ara newcomers?" she asked. " yes my names oceanne len and her name is-" I threw her aside and introduced myself "my name is snowette frost and i use ice dragon slayer magic and the girl on the floor is a water dragon slayer and these 2 monsters are yuki and mizu!" i said excitedly pointing at them accordingly to what i said. " yes thats right and we want to join your guild." ocean (my nickname for her) said once again bluntly yet quietly." dragon slayer!?" lucy exclaimed." that means you guys will have5 dragon slayers right?" i asked. "where would you like your marks?" mira-san asked me and ocean."silver left lower thigh and for her ocean blue on her right lower thigh." i said. after we got our marks we got greeted by people and master. me and gray instantly clicked being bth ice mages and all. now he's like my older protective brother. Juvia being juvia she glared at me and said "ori tataki number 685!" wow she has lots of love rivals. Oceanne clicked with Juvia because water and water… ya know. well i'm tired so see ya!

**Me: hiya its getting late so i have to go to sleep. anyways how was it? ill leave it to you to imagine what they look like.**

**Lucy:that was weird…**

**Natsu: you're weird too ya know luce**

**Gray: at least i was mentioned and that fire breathing idiot isn't.**

**Me: *sigh* well i'll be telling you how i would look and chrystie will tell you her character in the next chapter that will come up later on in the year if i don't have writers block probably in 1 week or the next day. Who knows. **_**BYE-BYE!**_


End file.
